Often times, packages are palletized for shipment to a destination where they are de-palletized. Sometimes, they are de-palletized by human workers which can be expensive and risks bodily injuries. In industrial settings, de-palletizing operations are often performed by industrial robots such as a robotic arm that grips, lifts, transports, and delivers the package to a release point. Also, an imaging device may be employed to capture an image of a stack of packages loaded on the pallet. A system may process the image to ensure the package is efficiently handled by the robotic arm, such as by comparing the captured image with a registered image stored in a registration data source.
On occasion, the captured image of a package may match a registered image. As a result, physical characteristics (e.g., measurements of a package's dimensions, weight, and/or center or mass) of the imaged objects may be known. Failure to correctly identify the physical characteristics can lead to a variety of unwanted outcomes. For example, such failure could cause a stoppage, which may require manual registration of the package. Also, such failure could result in a package being mishandled, especially if the package is relatively heavy and/or lop-sided.